fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin's Plusle
Justin's Plusle is a -Type Pokemon and fourth Pokemon Justin captured during her journey in the Hoenn region. Biography Plusle battled third in Justin's Gym Battle against Winona in Winona's Sky Dancers! Plusle faced Winona's Altaria, who was already powered up with Dragon Dance. Plusle used Copycat to power-up the same and increase her speed, which strengthened her Electro Ball. Altaria still maintained an aerial advantage and rained down blasts of Dragon Breath. Plusle tried to counter with a Copycat-Dragon Breath, but Altaria swerved around the attack and knocked out Plusle with two Aerial Aces. In Justin's gym battle against Juan, Plusle joined Spheal in the opening Double Battle Round against Huntail and Gorebyss. Plusle and Spheal's teamwork initially proved effective until Plusle's misfired Electro Ball sprayed water across the field, triggering Huntail and Gorebyss' Swift Swim ability. Juan then decided to target Plusle alone to eliminate her Helping Hand boosts, but Spheal took the attacks meant for Plusle, knocking him out. Justin then called on Swellow, who first restricted their movements by freezing part of the waters with an icy Hidden Power. He then dipped into the waters and forced out the two Water-Types with Aerial Ace. Plusle then defeated them with twin Electro Balls. In the single battle rounds, Plusle resumed battle first against Juan's Luvdisc. Luvdisc confused Plusle with Sweet Kiss and defeated her Water Pulse in a watery explosion. Plusle battled in the both Double Battle rounds of the Ever Grande Conference. She mimicked Minun's Grand Festival run by performing in both Double Battles. Plusle first partnered with Blaziken against a team of Masquerain and Ariados. Plusle and Blaziken carried a large advantage, but Masquerain and Ariados had coverage for their weaknesses to fire via Water Sport. Plusle and Blaziken still managed to work together to win the match by Plusle increasing the effects of Combusken's Bulk Up with Helping Hand then dealing the final attacks with two Electro Balls. In the second double battle round, Plusle teamed with Swellow against a Sandslash and Cacturne, who executed a Sandstorm strategy that rendered a Helping Hand-Aerial Ace combination ineffective. Plusle ultimately managed to destroy the Sandstorm with Electro Ball, giving Swellow the time to attack. Plusle followed by using Copycat to copy a dodged Needle Arm and defeat Sandslash while Cacturne was defeated by a combination of Quick Attack and Aerial Ace, advancing Justin to the Top 32. Following Justin's journey through Hoenn, Justin intended to return home, but Plusle and Minun refused to be separated. Justin subsequently handed Plusle over to Rachel, so she could use Plusle for future contests and so the pair wouldn't be separated. Justin and Plusle parted with a tearful hug. When Rachel departed for home in Kalos, Plusle tearly bid farewell to Justin and her friends. Personality and Characteristics Upon introduction, Plusle was a shy and lonely Pokemon, wishing for a fellow Minun. After meeting Rachel's Minun and joining Justin's team, Plusle became much more upbeat and happy. She even joins in Minun's rubbing up against Justin's Combusken, which shocks him. Per her species, Plusle proved essential in many of Justin's Double Battles in the Hoenn Region, such as the Double Battle portion of the Sootopolis Gym, and the Double Battle rounds of the Ever Grande Conference. Unlike Minun, Plusle took a more offensive role in battle though still providing more power with Helping Hand. Moves Used Moves Improvised Navigation